Confessions
by a.a.k88
Summary: Scène manquante située à la fin du 3x07 Gerontion (Passe d'armes) quand Quinn émerge de la maison de Fariba Javadi après avoir fait ses 'aveux'. Ca m'a dérangée que Carrie ait grosso modo ignoré son moment 'cri du cœur' quand il se confie qu'il a perdu ses illusions sur la CIA. Je sais que c'est Carrie et qu'elle est égocentrique et égoïste mais ça m'a quand même dérangée.


_Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas._

 **Titre :** Confessions  
 **Auteur :** koalathebear  
 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP  
 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
 **Estimation :** PG  
 **Fandom:** Homeland  
 **Couple :** Carrie Mathison  & Peter Quinn  
 **Personnages:** Carrie Mathison, Peter Quinn  
 **Résumé:** Scène manquante située à la fin du 3x07 Gerontion (Passe d'armes) quand Quinn émerge de la maison de Fariba Javadi après avoir fait ses 'aveux'. Ca m'a dérangée que Carrie ait grosso modo ignoré son moment 'cri du cœur' quand il se confie qu'il a perdu ses illusions sur la CIA. Je sais que c'est Carrie et qu'elle est égocentrique et égoïste mais ça m'a quand même dérangée.  
 **Notes:** L'invite de mytimeoftheyear était "Est-ce que Carrie sait pour la mission de Quinn à Caracas et le fait qu'il a tué ce petit garçon?"

* * *

 _Bande d'enfoirés… vous avez déjà fait quelque chose d'autre qu'empirer les choses?_

Quinn sortit de 1426 Long Hill Road, remarquant à peine les regards dédaigneux et de mépris lancés dans sa direction par Détective Calvin Johnson alors qu'il partait.

Le sang de Fariba Javadi était toujours sur le sol, personne n'ayant fait plus que jeter quelques essuie-tout sur le liquide en train de coaguler. Le visage de Quinn était sans expression alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et sortait dans l'air de la nuit, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Jetant un œil à la route, il vit Carrie debout devant sa voiture, l'attendant clairement. De la surprise et une autre émotion non identifiée traversèrent son visage tandis qu'il s'arrêtait net et momentanément avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils vont faire avec."

"Alors ça s'est bien passé," dit-elle avec ironie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà? La confession est le salut de l'âme," dit Quinn d'un air méditatif.

"Sauf que – tu n'es pas coupable," fit remarquer Carrie, semblant un peu perplexe. Parfois Carrie Mathison pouvait être extrêmement littérale.

"Je sais. Mais ça m'a fait du bien," lui dit-il. "Mauvais crime, bon tueur, je suppose." Sa voix était douce et pensive. Carrie le regarda avec un renfrognement sur le visage tandis qu'il continuait. "Tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé d'autre? A quel point j'en ai marre de… _ça_ … " il fit une pause. "… la CIA … Je n'y crois simplement plus."

"Tu ne crois plus en quoi?" demanda-t-elle, ayant l'air encore plus confuse maintenant.

"Que quoi que ce soit puisse justifier le mal qu'on fait," lui dit-il en un moment de candeur totalement inattendue.

Comme d'habitude, cependant, Carrie était préoccupée par ses propres problèmes et il était clair qu'elle était complètement passée outre la crise de conscience et le moment d'introspection de Quinn.

"Tu ne peux pas lâcher maintenant," lui dit-elle brusquement. "Javadi survole l'Atlantique en direction de la maison." Quinn la fixa avec une légère résignation. Typiquement Carrie. "… et il m'a appris quelque chose avant de partir." De l'excitation teintait sa voix. " – à propos du poseur de bombes de Langley– "

"Tu veux dire Brody," dit-il doucement. Carrie voyait le monde à travers son propre prisme – son amour déformé pour Nicholas Brody. Peu d'autres choses – s'il en existait – importaient vraiment pour elle.

"Non, pas du tout justement," dit Carrie, sa voix s'élevant et son ton devenant plus frénétique. "Ce n'est pas lui! Et je peux le prouver maintenant… mais … " elle hésita, les mots suivants ne lui venant pas facilement. "J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Euh … " Un éventail d'émotions traversèrent le visage de Quinn, aucune d'entre elles déchiffrable par Carrie qui le fixait avec son intensité habituelle. Il se demandait parfois comment quelqu'un pouvait brûler aussi vivement et aussi fort sans épuiser complètement toute son énergie.

"Quinn?" exigea-t-elle avec insistance, ses yeux écarquillés et sa voix très pressante.

Plus d'expressions coururent sur le visage habituellement illisible de Quinn et il expira légèrement. "Bien sûr Carrie." Sa voix était basse et légèrement enrouée. "Tout ce que tu voudras."

Carrie sembla très soulagée mais, alors que Quinn s'éloignait d'elle pour se diriger vers sa voiture, son front se renfrogna avec une légère inquiétude, comme si cela lui venait soudainement à l'esprit que quelque chose clochait pour son collègue habituellement nonchalant.

Secouant la tête comme pour dissiper la confusion, elle entra dans sa voiture et rentra rapidement à la maison, son esprit fonctionnant à un million de kilomètre à l'heure.

* * *

Se brossant les dents, Carrie fixait le miroir. L'épuisement était apparent sur son visage pâle … les évènements de ces derniers jours la rattrapant. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés, les ombres autour de ses yeux étaient sombres et sa peau était marquée. Elle expira lentement, ne voulant pas penser à toutes les autres raisons du pourquoi elle se sentait aussi incroyablement vidée. Compartimenter devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Fixant sa main qui tenait la brosse à dent, ça la dérangea de voir qu'elle tremblait légèrement donc elle rinça la brosse à dent et la déposa. Faisant un effort pour ne penser à rien, elle se rinça la bouche, se lava le visage et tira ses cheveux en une queue de cheval peu serrée avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux.

Quelque chose la fit jeter un œil dans la rue peu éclairée et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une voiture qui semblait légèrement familière dans l'obscurité.

Traversant la pièce jusqu'au placard, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit le nouveau téléphone jetable que Quinn lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée et, fronçant toujours les sourcils, elle tapa les numéros.

"Ouais?" entendit-elle Quinn dire quand il répondit.

"C'est Carrie."

"Je sais."

"C'est toi qui rôde encore, là dehors?" demanda-t-elle, éteignant la lumière et se tenant dans le noir près de la fenêtre, le regardant dehors.

"Ca s'appelle une surveillance," corrigea-t-il, voyant le rideau bouger et sa mince silhouette se tenir à la fenêtre.

"Je vais bien. Tu as besoin de te reposer autant que moi… rentre à la maison. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. "

"Carrie – tu as fait chanter le Chef Adjoint des Renseignements Iraniens aujourd'hui. Le type est royalement en rogne et un psychopathe. Tu es sure qu'il n'y aura pas de retour de flamme?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Saul pense qu'il n'osera pas..."

"Saul ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il tire une balle dans la tête de sa belle-fille et qu'il tue son ex-femme avec une putain de bouteille devant son petit-fils," riposta Quinn d'un ton laconique. "Quelqu'un devrait garder un œil sur toi – au moins pour ce soir."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Tu as peut-être raison, mais Quinn – ce n'est pas ton problème ni ta responsabilité."

"Va te coucher, Carrie," dit Quinn avec lassitude.

"Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu voulais démissionner – et maintenant tu mènes ta propre opération de surveillance?"

"Je n'ai pas voulu dire que je démissionnais ce soir," lui dit-il avec mépris.

"Ecoute, ne pense pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais – "

Elle fixa le téléphone avec choc quand le bruit sec indiqua qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez. "Bon sang," maugréa-t-elle et elle se dirigea vers le placard, sortant un peignoir et enfonçant ses pieds nus dans une paire de tennis avant de sortir d'un pas lourd, de descendre le sentier et de traverser la route vers la voiture garée de Quinn.

"Carrie qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ , bordel?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton laconique alors qu'elle venait se tenir près de la portière côté conducteur de sa voiture. "Si c'était une opération en direct, tu aurais tout fait foirer."

"Hé bien, ça ne l'est pas et tu m'as raccroché au nez!" lui dit-elle d'un ton accusateur, lui lançant un regard noir comme seule Carrie savait le faire.

"Tu veux que je te fasse la liste de toutes les fois où tu m'as raccroché au nez?" exigea-t-il. "Rentre à l'intérieur, tu portes un peignoir. Tu as l'air d'une idiote."

"Oh bordel de merde, tu n'as pas besoin de roder dehors comme ça, maintenant. C'est franchement glauque. Au moins viens à l'intérieur si tu insistes pour continuer ta 'mission'. Ce n'est plus nécessaire de devoir rester à une centaine de mètres…"

"Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je sois ici, pour maintenir une bonne distance?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi," lui dit-elle avec dédain et elle l'observa hausser les épaules et sortir de la voiture et marcher avec elle jusqu'à sa maison. "Merci d'avoir fait venir quelqu'un pour réparer ma porte," dit-elle.

"Y a pas de quoi. Ces gorilles sont rentrés bien trop facilement à mon goût," fit-il remarquer en la regardant verrouiller la porte et réinitialiser l'alarme.

"On voulait qu'ils rentrent, tu te souviens?" lui rappela-t-elle. "Tu veux boire quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle.

"La même chose que toi."

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était assise dans son lit, appuyée contre le mur et berçant une tasse de thé vert, tandis que Quinn était débout, appuyé contre le mur, tenant une tasse thé.

Carrie éteignit les lumières et ferma les yeux un moment. "Quinn – putain, assieds-toi."

"Il n'y a pas de siège, Carrie," rétorqua-t-il.

"Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit. Ta vertu ne risque rien avec moi," lui dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il haussa les épaules et déposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, au-dessus des couvertures, et appuya également son dos contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

"Tu as un peu une sale tronche," commenta-t-elle, remarquant qu'il semblait épuisé. Sa bouche était pincée, sa mâchoire était tendue et les ombres autour de ses yeux rivalisaient avec les siennes.

"Et tu n'as pas l'air super canon non plus," lui dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Oh, donc pas de petit coup vite fait, alors?" railla-t-elle et il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Il y avait une légère courbe sur sa bouche.

"Je n'ai pas d'objection au sexe sans attache ni au sexe qui ne veut rien dire – mais je ne perds pas mon temps avec du sexe sans intérêt."

Carrie le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi sans intérêt?" demanda-t-elle curieusement.

"Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans ton univers que Nicholas Brody et que ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être sa doublure," lui dit-il.

"Ouille," répondit-elle.

"La vérité, ça fait mal."

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé pour éviter de répondre. "Question?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Ca dépend," dit-elle, le fixant avec prudence. "Un interrogatoire tard dans la nuit ne me semble pas super amusant."

"Pourquoi tu tiens autant à lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois chez lui?" lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, déposant son thé sur la table de chevet. "Il a traversé beaucoup de choses… a tellement souffert… et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est la seule personne au monde qui comprend ce que ça fait d'être totalement seule – et indésirable."

Quinn ne dit rien et ils restèrent assis, là, dans l'obscurité, à simplement respirer.

"Je sais que ça n'a probablement pas beaucoup de sens pour toi," lui dit-elle, d'un ton sur la défensive et maussade.

"Pascal dit _le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît point_."

"C'est ta façon de dire que je suis irrationnelle?" demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

"Peut-être," dit-il avec un léger sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu as eu peur quand les hommes de Javadi sont venus te chercher?" lui demanda-t-il de façon inattendue. La question la prit par surprise et elle se prit à répondre, malgré elle.

Elle déglutit difficilement. "Honnêtement? J'étais foutrement terrifiée… Ils ont coupé mes vêtements… m'ont fouillée… ont vérifié l'intérieur de ma bouche… Je me suis sentie violée. Même si je m'y attendais, j'ai flippé et j'ai commencé à pleurer comme une fille."

"Compréhensible." La voix de Quinn était tendue. "Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider… désolé que tu ais été seule dans tout ça."

"Mais c'était le plan," fit-elle remarquer, semblant confuse.

Quinn hocha la tête. "Et c'était un plan très cruel… l'hôpital …"

Carrie se raidit. D'une voix inexpressive, elle lui raconta avoir été attachée par les aides-soignants et s'être fait administrer ses médicaments de force… les nuits où elle s'était réveillée dans l'obscurité pour entendre les cris des autres patients. Elle lui raconta s'être frappée le front contre le miroir de la salle de bain par pure frustration et avec panique.

"Tu es… incroyable," lui dit-il sérieusement.

"Saul dit la même chose mais je sais que ce n'est pas un compliment," dit-elle avec un sourire tordu.

Elle se glissa plus bas sur le lit de sorte que sa tête soit posée sur l'oreiller. Ils entendirent le son du trafic passant, d'un chien aboyant… un homme et une femme ayant une dispute bruyante.

"Alors tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui demanda-t-il avec prudence.

"Avant … devant la maison – quand tu as dit mauvais crime, bon tueur…"

Quinn ne dit rien et pendant certain temps, il sembla qu'il n'allait peut-être pas répondre.

"Juste des trucs que les flics ont dit… ça sonnait juste – par rapport à ce qu'on fait."

"Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que ça te viens à l'esprit ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il expira. "La mission l'autre jour… après avoir descendu l'Homme au Fer Blanc… J'ai vu du mouvement et j'ai tiré. Quand j'ai été vérifier – C'était juste un gamin. J'ai tué un gamin." Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il aimait parler et le souvenir était comme une blessure à vif qu'il transportait avec lui. Sa voix était faible et trompeusement calme. "Ils ont qualifié la mission de succès... mais j'ai merdé." Sa voix devint enrouée.

"Quinn – C'était un accident."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. On tue des enfants – des innocents, alors on n'est pas différent des méchants qu'on prétend pourchasser."

"Je ne voudrais pas être insensible, mais tu aurais peut-être pu y penser avant de faire certains choix de carrière. Il y a d'autres parties de l'Agence où tu n'as pas à venir travailler en portant une arme."

"Assassin, analyste, législateur… ça ne fait pas de différence sur le long terme. Le système est moralement en faillite. Tu as la moindre idée de la quantité de sang que quelqu'un comme Saul a sur les mains?"

"Donc c'est ton chemin vers la rédemption, Quinn? Faire des bonnes actions? Mener une surveillance non demandée sur moi?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," plaisanta-t-il, évitant sa question.

"Comment tu as atterri dans cette partie de l'Agence, de toute façon?"

"Il y a partager et il y a partager à outrance. Maintenant, endors-toi," lui dit-il fermement.

"Tellement autoritaire," marmonna-t-elle, fermant les yeux. "Ne me regarde pas quand je dors, c'est simplement bizarre."

"Contente-toi de dormir."

"Et tu feras fuir les méchants," se moqua-t-elle de lui.

"Sauf moi."

Elle se sentit commencer à s'endormir malgré elle. "Pas un méchant …" dit-elle d'une voix endormie. "C'est ce que je pense… pour ce que ça vaut… mais ils n'arrêtent pas de m'enfermer en disant que je suis folle."

Quinn lâcha un petit rire. "Assez bizarrement… ça me touche beaucoup."

"Tu es toujours foutrement agaçant cependant," marmonna-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Après un certain temps, Quinn ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à s'endormir. Des années d'entraînement signifiaient que son arme était à portée de main et que le sommeil était léger, mais ça restait du sommeil.

* * *

Carrie se réveilla lentement et cligna des yeux vers le plafond. Elle tourna la tête. Elle était seule dans le lit. Se glissant hors du lit, elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. La voiture de Quinn était parquée à une centaine de mètres, plus bas sur la route. Le téléphone jetable sonna et elle répondit.

"Tu ronfles," lui dit-il.

"La ferme. Pourquoi tu es toujours là?"

"Je m'en vais maintenant," lui dit-il. "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai utilisé ta brosse à dent."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à le réprimandé, il parla à nouveau. "Relax. Je plaisante. J'emporte la mienne avec moi."

"Que ce soit comme assassin hautement entraîné ou comme boy-scout – tu viens préparé."

"Essaye de ne rien faire de stupide aujourd'hui," lui dit-il et il raccrocha, souriant quand il entendit ses bruits d'indignation au téléphone.

Parfois, il avait l'impression que la noirceur tâchait son âme, pesant sur lui comme un rocher lourd… Puis il y avait des matins comme celui-ci, où il était possible de croire que de bonnes choses pouvaient encore arriver.

fin


End file.
